pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Germania Aus Boden
Germania Aus Boden Motto: "Never trust anyone, keep faith in them and watch them and plan their move. Do not just plan your enemies moves, plan your friends." Germania Aus Boden is a national state controlled by Reinhard Heydrich that has topped position #13 in pixelnations. Germania Aus Boden is dedicated to serve the former alliance Asatru Alliance which now these days are called SPQR and it's Emperor Enlil and the crown prince DragoNero12 on their path to glory that only may be achived if all the roman citizens, senators and legioners of SPQR work together. Sadly S.P.Q.R collapsed and now the Reichsmarschall is serving Imperialis Die Waffen SS in Fronteinsatz is the national anthem in the serving military of SS & Wehrmacht withion Germania Aus Boden. It inspires the tactics of blitzkrieg and to work together to seize the opponent by the element of surprise and quick advancement. Reinhard Heydrich Germania Aus Boden was founded the 4'th of April 2013 around 16.00 GMT+2.00 by Reinhard Heydrich. Reinhard took the decision 2 hours later to join the alliance "Galt's Gulch". He served there until the 22'th of April 2013. Under this service time Reinhard established a special bond with RoflkittehXD which was in control of the Galt bank consisting of 3.5 billion dollar at it's highest during Reinhards service. Reinhards bond with RoflkittehXD allowed him to take loans without many people knowing, Reinhard was the first in Galt's Gulchs history to have been allowed loans without completing the academy. At the early morning of April 22'th 2013 Reinhard noticed a farewell message from RoflkittehXD and the rest of all his established friends. Reinhard had applied to become deputy minister of defense of the galts. He turned the position down at the 22'th of April and leaved. Galts passed the title as deputy minister of defense to the second best applicant for the job. Though Reinhard never got to meet him during his service period since Reinhard only was on the communication channel twice. The first thing Reinhard said to the first person who asked who he were on the comminication channel was "Who the hell are you?". The person that received this message was Batiatus which now these days goes under the name RagnarBuliwyf. Batiatus responded with a request to the superiors of the Galt's Gulch where he asked if he could obliterate Reinhard. He was denied, the intention are forever unknown. Though there are suspicions that it was meant as a joke. During Reinhards service period in the Galt's Gulch he had the position as an ambassador after just 2 days of joining. He was assigned Asatru Alliance which these days are known as "S.P.Q.R". He established an active embassy for Galt's Gulch, though as an ambassador Reinhard were very paranoid, he requested that Asatru Alliance would give him access to the military section with full rights. Empire of The Rose then commented him as paranoid and it would never happen, after 3 days on the 19'th of April 2013, he was given the access and rights as he requested. Reinhard established more than he should have done as an ambassador and he was caught between two friendships wanting him at the 22'th of April 2013. He decided to leave Galt's Gulch who later on merged with Paradoxia. Reinhard joined Asatru Alliance and paid of a 40 million loan to the Galt's Gulch. Enlil immediately got to know Reinhard better and as promised, he became an agent and the right hand of Enlil and the prime minister. He was given the official title as minister of defense and foreign minister which he resigned at later stages from. Later on Reinhard formed "not allowed to meantion" secret information service. Later on it was replaced with the information service GESTAPO which immediately started to fill the needs of the more wanting Asatru Alliance. GESTAPO started to report over 100 messages to Enlil every day, later on it sent the most important mails and information to the queen Paleri of Asatru Alliance. GESTAPO exists still today, it sends about 30 - 40 messages now since it has started to use communication channels more and Enlil went missing in action. At the start of May 2013 Reinhard got angry at his general JacorionRandle98, he then formed SS to get only the most loyal to it's cause. When you joined SS you sworn an oath that binded you forever to Asatru Alliance, you were not to question your superiors and in return you would receive more protection than a regular member. You received growth aid for free if you requested and you didn't have to take loans. And in case of war, SS would have received around two to three times more war aid in comparison to the regular members of Asatru Alliance. SS is still active in service and it goes now under the new name "The Prateorian Guard". All benefits still stands, and the oath still does. Never allowed to leave, never allowed to say a word unless spoken to. No feelings, just a machine that does what it is told to do. Now in S.P.Q.R, they do have a voice if they join the lower senate to raise their opinions. When Enlil went missing in action after the queen Paleri died, Reinhard appointed prime minister DragoNero12 to crown prince to lead the alliance forward, SS (The Praetorian Guard) has now redirected their trust from the long gone queen Paleri, to the crown prince. The Praetorian Guard is now loyal to Enlil, Reinhard and DragoNero12. Later at the 28'th of June, Reinhard performed operation Romanus Imperialis and requested a name change from his general of SS Divine, and the crown prince DragoNero12 that lead Asatru Alliance in the absence of Enlil. The name change were approved by all parts and Reinhard performed the name change from Asatru Alliance to S.P.Q.R. Germania Aus Boden Germania Aus Boden is a nation lead by Reichsmarschall Reinhard Heydrich and currently is the most radical one in Imperialis who is prepared to sacrafice 5,10,15,20,25 million lives. However those were all elite soldiers trained after the Germanian kampf manual, so the kill death ratio per soldiers have been 3. So far Germania Aus Bodens lost soldiers have killed around 70 million soldiers and over 2,4 million planes that the enemy have sent in attempt to teach the axis leader a lesson. They have been stopped even though they sometimes have actually beaten the Germanians. As the allies marches into the axis controlled territories they can see blood on the walls that spells "Kapitulieren? NEIN!". At the 2013-09-15 16:00 Reichsmarschall Reinhard Heydrich held a speech in the Reichstadt where he said "WOLLT IHR DEN TOTALEN KRIEG?!" and the people responded screaming "JA!" as the''' applauded and did the nationalsocialistic salute and stood up. And then he announced the new slogan for the people "People, to arms and release the storm!". As result people began to jump out of their chairs saluting and screaming in favor. As the Reichsmarschall leaved the building with his 50 followers as protection the people began to sing the national anthem. Some people out on the streets even tried to bypass the security consisting of over 5,000 SS soldiers blocking whole streets and sections of the metropolis of Berlin that is in connection with the Germanian headquarter "Germania". As the Reichsmarschall entered his car followed by several other cars and 2 tanks he saluted the people and smiled before a guard closed the door and they began to drive towards the city of Germania that is close to enemy allied territory. Some guards even says that some whole masses of people began to scream "The Reichsmarschall leads, we follow" 8 to 9 times as he left the building and was to walk to the car with his followers. For now Germania Aus Boden is a nation that is one of the most radical followers of the Empire of The Axis Imperialis Reich. Reichsmarschall Reinhard Heydrich is minister of defense in the Imperialis and so far he is still one of the lead figures in the alliance he is in and for all the states he presents towards the world. Germania Aus Boden presents 27 states and is one of the lead figures in Imperialis currently the 2013-09-15. The Knife Wound & The Letter At the 20'th of September Reinhard Heydrich got stabbed with a knife right in the chest in "Halle der Germania" in the Reichstadt. He were found collapsed at the floor in his own blood with something that appears to be glas pieces in thousends around him like a bottle had gotten smashed 1,000 times and turned to dust. A letter were found in the Reichsmarschalls inner pocket of his uniform about 2 feets away on the sofa. It says "To live in a dream world where you get all you want is far better than to face the cruelty of the reality, my dreams, my illusions is going to shatter as I fade away." As the guards tries to lift the Reichsmarschall from the floor away from his blood and the dust of glas his tears begin to stop as he screams of pain from the wound as they lay him down on the sofa and tries to put pressure on the wound as the doctors and nurses storms in to the Reichstadt and heads for "Halle der Germania". The doctor begins immediately and after a while he says it is un-usually this much blood from a knife wound unless it have cut a vene. And the wound appears to have been very close to the heart of a human, so the doctor stood up and told them all "It requires surgery immediately or he is going to leave us in less than a few hours." The surgery begins and the blood pressure is low as Reinhard Heydrich begins to pass out as his heart begins to stop at the table. The doctor then take a bypasser and tries to chock Reinhard Heydrich's heart to get him to wake up, it succeeded after 4 tries and the operation continues to repair the vene and give Reinhard Heydrich more blood of his blood group that is healty. Also they tried to repair the tissue that had been damaged and the doctor says "Only time can tell now, I will inject him with morfin to ease the pain". This could not have been done without President SuSuggegi's provided health supplies from Eodum. As the Reichsmarschall lies there on the table with binded arms and legs a guard storms in to the room and screams "Raus! Kaiserliche Truppen kommen auf diese Weise!". The doctor and all the nurses and guards begins to flee the Reichstadt as they lock all doors and turn off the lights in the building and leave the Reichsmarschall on the table in "Halle der Germania" passed out in the mercy of life or the Kaisers troops. The Confessions & The Unjust Punishments A picture before Reichsmarschall Reinhard Heydrich enters the car and drives to the Reichstadt from the Germanian Headquarters where he shall get stabbed just about 4 hours later in the chest. He had just finished a meeting where he also confessed a bunch of things which is considered capital crimes against the Axis Imperialis Reich. He have agreed he deserves to be punished, though the punishments have become vey extreme to oppress the Axis leader and his followers shall become released from the illusions they have been living. A thing that the Reichsmarschall consider not punishing him, but the followers of him. A unjust move to punish one man, instead they punish 13 other people. The Reichsmarschall have also agreed to sign the demobilisation of his private security guard since Asatru Alliance named SS (Schutzstaffel) that he is the last one in command since Enlil got executed by the roman revolution of liberty originally started by DragoNero12 but finished by Enlils own servant Reichsmarschall Reinhard Heydrich. Paleri who also were in command took a posion capsule when she sat down at her throne staring at Reinhard Heydrich disappointed. A sight Reinhard Heydrich have described as the only thing he regret during his time, watching his own innocent queen take her own life right infront of him to be with Enlil in death. SS is going to be demobilised and all the followers of the Reichsmarschall have to quit live in their worlds that the Reichsmarschall designed just for them. Upon his capture he is going to have to seize communication with all members but he will be leaving a message to them in the Reichstadt as a final note about the truth which hopefully not will get rejected. Reichsmarschall Reinhard Heydrich upon capture is going to be crowned as the most dangerous axis leader to have ever walked the floor of Imperialis, he split the empire in two, he have been corrupt controlling three whole departments, he have also confessed that he have been bribing members and manipulated polls and suggestions. All because of greed, to get where he is now he have betrayed superiors and allies, he have stolen so massive amounts of money it aint allowed to be spoken about the real number. Though it began 5 months ago when he did the same thing in S.P.Q.R, controlling all departments with no one that could stop him from getting his will through. In Imperialis several departments were rigged as well to guarantee him access to them incase a minister would say no to him. Reichsmarschall Reinhard Heydrich is well known to be the most dangerous man to deal with as well since he have always had a hook, the offices he controlled by corruption and greed was "Minister of Defense (official title), Minister of Internal Affairs, Minister of Finance & also a diarch position with Lord Charlie in power". He get to keep his official title, though he will become restricted and he have to seize communication with all the 13 members he have been in contact with. He is to be imprisoned in Imperialis under strict surveillance all day and night to keep an eye on him. Reichsmarschall Reinhard Heydrich expected some punishments, but he thinks all this is absurd. Not allowed to speek to 13 members and are going to be restricted on the Imperialis headquarters (forums) and have to demobilise SS all just to break his influence upon the alliance in an attempt to take away the hook he have. More punishments awaits the corners sadly he belives, though he actually enjoys the title as the most dangerous man ever in Imperialis. He have controlled over 50% of the alliance, three departments and one diarch position through manipulations, gained a radical army of members that is only loyal to him and no one else. Manipulated polls and suggestions as he have liked by bribing members and using their fear of execution for not following orders. The last moments At the 2013-10-01 Reinhard Heydrich committed suicide thus abandoning the dying empire of Imperialis. In his last moments he apologized for all his deeds. Then he shot himself with his luger 9mm. He ruled for 180 days (inofficially 183) before he himself ended it. "Thank you '''Perez & DragoNero12 for a wonderful gaming experience, the two only friends I let into my heart" Category:Nations